Belong To My Friend
by Iceu Doger
Summary: Seungcheol yang mencoba 'sesuatu' milik temannya. Beruntunglah Jisoo adalah orang yang sangat baik. /"Tapi Jisoo itu tipe teman yang suka berbagi"/ Seunghan with Hong Jisoo


Tittle : Belong to My Friend

Author : Iceu Doger

Cast : Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Junghan

Hong Jisoo

Genre : Romance maybe and School Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Castnya punya bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menusuk botol susu rasa pisang miliknya menggunakan sedotan lalu meminumnya. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikannya lalu menertawakannya diam-diam. Lucu saja melihat Seungcheol yang mendapat predikat 'Bad Boy' tapi masih suka sekali minum susu. Ia tak pernah absen membelinya dikantin Saat Istirahat tiba.

Seungcheol membuka pintu kelasnya. tak ada siapapun di kelas kecuali Junghan yang sedang tertidur ditempatnya. Ini baru sepuluh menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Wajar saja jika kelasnya masih sepi tak berpenghuni.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju tempatnya. Ia berhenti saat melewati meja Junghan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai ia dibuat berjongkok disamping meja Junghan.

Ditatapnya lengkat wajah damai Junghan yang sedang terlelap. Seungcheol tak tahu Junghan bisa semanis ini saat tidur. Padahal sudah hampir setahun mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Bahkan Seungcheol duduk dibelakang Junghan. Mereka juga sering bertemu di luar jam sekolah. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya.

Seungcheol mengocok pelan botol susunya. Mengecek apakah susunya masih tersisa atau tidak. ternyata masih ada setengah lagi. Ia memasukkan sedotannya ke dalam mulut Junghan lalu menaruh botol susunya tepat didepan wajah Junghan. Ia kembali menatapi wajah Junghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar saat melihat Junghan tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Junghan mulai sadar ada benda asing yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Detik selanjutnya Junghan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Junghan mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia masih meminum susu yang diberikan Seungcheol. Junghan belum sadar betul dari alam mimpinya.

"Eh?" Junghan berhenti meminumnya. "Ini apa?" Dahinya mengerut saat memandangi sebuah botol yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Susu" Jawab Seungcheol, Santai.

Ekspresi wajah Junghan berubah seketika. Ia langsung memberikan botol susu itu pada Seungcheol.

Junghan tak suka susu dan tak meminum susu. Lagipula remaja seumurannya sudah tak pantas meminum susu. Tidak seperti Seungcheol yang tak tahu umur.

Seungcheol meminum susunya kembali. Entah kenapa rasa susunya menjadi lebih manis dari pertama kali ia meminumnya. Apa ini pengaruh bibir Junghan ya? Mereka kan baru saja melakukan ciuman tak langsung—Ups.

Junghan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Ia melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. kali ini ia tidur menghadap jendela. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko diganggu Seungcheol lagi.

"Susunya manis" Ucap Seungcheol.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Junghan akhirnya bersuara didetik kelima belas. "Tentu saja, Bodoh"

"Ini semua berkat dirimu"

Hening kembali. Seungcheol pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tau? Kita baru saja melakukan ciuman tak langsung"

Junghan langsung berbalik menghadap Seungcheol. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Junghan dengan tangannya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. Perlahan, Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Junghan. Ekspresi Junghan masih sama. Junghan juga tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Mungkin Junghan masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

Cup

Hanya mengecup. Tak lebih. Setelahnya ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Junghan.

"Bibirmu manis, Junghan. Sayang sekali kau milik Jisoo"

Cup

Seungcheol kembali mengecup bibir Junghan. kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah Junghan, Ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Junghan.

"Tapi Jisoo itu tipe teman yang suka berbagi" Seungcheol tersenyum sangat manis saat mengatakannya.

Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. tepat diambang Pintu, Ia berpapasan dengan Jisoo. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Jisoo dan merampas minuman yang dibawanya. Jisoo hanya bisa pasrah melihat minumnya ditenggak sampai tersisa setengah oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menutup kembali botolnya setelah selesai minum. "Maaf Jisoo tapi aku haus sekali tadi" Seungcheol menyerahkan kembali botolnya pada sang empu.

"Untukmu saja"

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih kalau begitu"

Jisoo itu teman yang baik. Ia suka sekali berbagi dengan temannya. Contohnya saja seperti tadi.

Jadi, tak masalah bukan kalau Jisoo sedikit berbagi rasa manis bibir kekasihnya pada Seungcheol?

Jisoo kan teman yang baik.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Fanfic Svt kedua aku yeyy

kali ini Seunghan

aku rencananya mau buat oneshoot semua couple seventeen

Baru rencana doang hehehe

maaf kalo fanfic yang ini terlalu maksa banget /?

udah dibaca berulang kali tapi masih ada yang kurang gitu

tolong keluarkan unek unek /? kalian mengenai fanfic ini di kotak review yah ~


End file.
